Mario's Friday the Thirteenth Day 2
by Mario013
Summary: That's right! The horror continues! The epicness continues! The randomness continues in this sequel to my first fanfic, Mario's Friday the Thirteenth Day! Enjoy! (Caution: the unexpected awaits!)


**That's right! I already planned a sequel after I wrote Mario's Friday the Thirteenth Day more than a year ago! Now, I'm releasing this fic on September 13, 2013!**

**Of coarse, you already know what it is! It's Friday the Thirteenthe! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**I, Mario013, proudly present:**

**MARIO'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH DAY**

**2**

* * *

Well, as you may last recall, Godzilla accidentally blew up Peach's castle. Unfortunately, it was Mario who was the one who got punished. No surprise there. Now Peach has been living at her BFF's (Daisy) castle while Mario must suffer his punishment: rebuilding Peach's castle by himself.

At long last, however, he has finally finished rebuilding it! Peach is returning to her rebuilt home, while all of Mushroomland prepares for their princess' arrival.

Yeah, so with that quick,y settled, let's go to Mario, who is finally resting after all his hard work. But little does he know that he'll wish he never woke.

"Fire in ze whole!"yelled a voice downstairs, followed by a loud CRASH! Mario's eyes shot opened and quickly raced to the lower floor. "What the spaghetti donut is going on-a here?"asked Mario, though he figured that he didn't need to. Standing next to a cannon were none other than Toad and Yoshi, while a faint trail of smoke led to the front door. A Luigi shaped hole was in the door. "Um...yeah,...uh..."Toad began, sweat dripping from him like crazy,"You see...uh...it was Yoshi's idea!"

"Yoshi?"said the little green dinosaur, then began to chase his tail cutely. Yet stupidly. Mario inhaled, then exhaled by sighing loudly. "Fix it. Peach will be here tonight, and I don't want all my hard work to be ruined!" Yoshi and Toad obeyed, then ran to find woodware and tools. Luigi shakily trudged back to the castle, then dragged himself back in by the hole he created. He was covered in scorch mark, and the hairs of the left of his mustash had a little flame on the tip of it. "Luigi, go clean yourself up!"commanded Mario, then walked back upstairs. "Yes sir mister sir!"Luigi managed to say, then passed out on his back.

Mario groaned as he went back under his bed's covers. "Today must be perfect!"he thought. If only he would look at his calendar!

* * *

After showering, Mario got dressed in his best tux, then went downstairs to check on the preparations. The grand hall was pouring with voices as many toads were either setting up decorations, taking food to the dining table, or...whatever. Mario walked proudly through the hall, making sure not one mistake was made. "Ah, careful with-a that bowl, you!"said Mario to a toad that passed by him, carrying a very large bowl soup. "Yessir!"said the toad. "Yoshi! Back away from the fudge cake!"said Mario. Yoshi whimpered and did as he was told. "Move the banner a little to the-a left!"Mario yelled at a toad, who was, as yoy can guess, setting up a banner above the entry to the dining room. "Yes, misrer Mario!"sad the toad. Mario chuckled to himslef. Everything was going great (although he didn't see Yoshi swallow the fudge cake when he wasn't looking.). Surely Peach would forget what happened last year when she saw all he had done. Nothing could wrong...

BAM! The front door suddenly came down.

Oops. I spoke to soon.

"Don't panic, citizens!"said a voice as a strange, black garbed figure walked into the room, followed by a red and green garbed boy with a gold cape. "Batman and Robin!?"exclaimed a toad. "That's right!"said Robin,"Now hand over y'all's money!"

The whole crowd of Mushroomlanders gasped (except for a sleeping toad). "Robin, I told you not to make jokes like that!"said Batman glaring at Robin. Even though the boy couldn't see it, he could tell he was glaring. Mario faceplamed himself and walked over to the dynamite duo. Everything was going alright, and he wasn't going to let two uninvited crime-fighters ruin this party. "I'm sorry, but you have to-a leave! If Joker or Riddler or Penguin or whoever is here, take 'em-a and leave,"Mario said. "Oh, no,"said Batman,"We're guest here!"

"Say-a what?"asked Mario.

"Yeah, we're special guest, in fact,"said Robin. "Th-then why did you bust the door-a down!?"demanded Mario. "Because I'm Batman. I do things in style,"answered the Dark Night. Mario gaped at him. "Well, let's make ourselves comfortable, Robin,"said Batman and walked to the tv and game room. No sooner had they gone in there when Batman yelled,"GRAYSON! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THAT!" "Bu-but, Batman! I haven't watch Sesame Street since I was...wait, I've never have watched it,"said Robin. "That doesn't matter! That show messes up your mind!"stated the Dark Night.

Mario didn't hear the rest that followed as he went looked around through the crowd of toads to find-"Luigi! Where are you?"yelled Mario,"I know you invited them! Where are you!?"

Luigi gulped when he heard his name. Mario quickly found him and grabbed him by his collar. "Little-a bro, you have explaining to do-a! Why would you invite-a two superheroes here!?" "Wha-Mario, I didn't invite them! Honest-a!"stuttered the green plumber. "If not you, then-" Mario was interrupted when Toadsworth tapped him on the shoulder and said,"Excuse me, master Mario, but there's a problem in the kitchen." Mario groaned, then said,"I'll check it-a out."

He let go of his little brother and headed towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by-

"Micheal Jackson-a? WHAT THE HECK?"exclaimed Mario as the famous singer and dancer appeared literally out of nowhere."Be warned, Mario Mario! Be warned!"said Micheal Jackson,"Today's a day of mystery, horror, and distress. Today something terrible shall happen! Today you shall regret not checking your calender! Today...is..."

"My mama mia's birthday?"asked Mario. "No! Oh, forget it. I'm outta here!"Micheal then moonwalked out the front door, singing,"Thriller" as he did. Mario stared at him until he disappeared, then he went into the kitchen.

"...WHAT IN BOWSER'S NAME IS THAT-A!"yelled Mario as he looked at a giant blob of pizza that devoured everything in it's path. Without warning, it slid towards Mario like an avalanche. Mario headed for the door, but an evil bunny closed it and locked it. Mario banged on the door and yelled for help, but it was no use. The glob then slithered onto the famous plumber and slowly, painlessly, devoured him...

"Batah-rang!"yelled Batman, breaking into kitchen and hurled a batarang at the blob, somehow annihilating. Mario gasped for air and said,"Thank you, thank you! You-a saved my-a life!" "Wut?"asked Batman,"I was saving the cake."

Mario gaped at him again and facepalmed himself hard...so hard it left a dark red hand mark on his face. "Well, thank you anyways. Today's been so weird." "No surprise there,"said Robin, walking in,"Today's _Friday the Thirteenth."_

"What!"exclaimed the plumber.

At that very moment, the evil bunny came in wearing a hokey mask. Batman screamed and jumped into Robin's arms. Mario didn't even have a chance to scream as the bunny pushed a button on a device that set off bombs it set everywhere in the castle.

**KABLAMKABOOOOOOM! (again)**

* * *

**There you have it, folks! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
